A Kiss From a Rose
by ChristinaReed
Summary: Something in Pippins past has been told to Frodo Gamgee.He now wants to hear it from the person who had really been though it.Frodo reopeneds a hole in pippins dark past that had shouldn't been open....(Full summary inside! R&R thankies!)


A Kiss From a Rose  
  
Summary:Something in Pippins past has been told to Frodo Gamgee.He now  
wants to hear it from the person who had really been though it.Frodo reopeneds a hole in pippins dark past that had shouldn't been open, now he must get someone back to help pippin from dieing, But how is he going to  
get this Person back? (Slash! you were told! Mwhahaha!)  
  
Childern of Samwise Gamgee were all looking up at their uncle Meriadoc Brandybuck."Let us hear the story of the Elves again!" Cried Rose,but the other childern shook their heads. "No the one about the king who was in love with the Elf Princess!"Said Daisy, and all the childern cried no. A little hand want up in the air when all the other childern were yalling at each other. "Now now theres no need to fight! Oi! Frodo, you have a story you would like to hear?" Merry said as he looked at Frodo. "Yes...i wanted to hear about the ghost of darkness...."He whispered looking down.Merry turned serious "...That is a story that needs to be told by Pippin Took not me..."He said but now all the childern wanted to hear the story. "Please Uncle Merry!" They pleaed. Merry sighed "Alright but you must not tell Pippin that i told you the story!"he said as he leaned back "Yay!"they cheered but Frodo leaned foward,ready to listen. "It all started on a dark night...."  
  
Little pippin took stood at his door,lighting flashed in the sky. He took one step ontside,rain hitting him hard on the back. Tears running down his face though you couldn't really see because the rain."...the darkness takes over his heart...leaving him to leave his love ones in the dark...."He whispered as he closed the door.Pippin made his way down his stairs, his sisters were alseep as were his mother and father.a dark light was standing by him, but pippin didn't seem to mind. "...it calls to him at night...to the darkness he walks..."He whispered again as he walked down a path that lead away from his home.  
  
Frodo baggins sat in front of the fire, the flames dances around the wood. "...hmmm...i still feel like im getting colder..."he whispered as he looked outside. "Somethings wrong..."he said softly.Frodo got up and walked over to the door and opened it, he looked around but you couldn't see that far, it was pouring."...i don't feel right..."he mumbled as he tried to look around to see anyone.Then his eyes widen "Pippin!" He called as he saw a small hobbit walk through the rain "Pippin! Come here!" he called again but pippin acted like he didn't hear him.Pippin soon fell over but frodo came running and catched him before he hit the iky mud. "Pippin dear! What are you doing out here!"Frodo said as he picked him up and carryed him back inside the house.  
  
Pippin slowly opened his eyes and blinked about 5 times untill he knew where he was.Pippin didn't need to look around to see that he was in Frodo's room, Frodo's bed was to soft and the pillows were big and fluffy, so were his covers.But there was something else that told him he was in Frodo's room, to strong arms were wrapped around pippin, to arms that belonged to Frodo.Pippin turned and snuggled up to frodo's chest, untill a soft voice made him freeze. "Your wake...its good to see your not sick after you walked all the way from your house to mine! i told your mother and father that you were here...they were very happy to hear that you were alive..." The voice made pippin shiver, that soft voice he tried to get away from.Pippin layed there like he had not heard Frodo and acted like he was alseep but Frodo knew better. Frodo Swiftly brought a hand up and touch pippin's face softly. "i know your awake so don't play dumb."he said, as he was going to sit up but pippin's hand grabbed him.Pippin's eyes were now open "Please don't move...i was warm..."he whispered softly,not looking at Frodo.Frodo layed back down "Alright pip..."he whispered,pippin closed his eyes again and feel back into long sleep.  
  
Pippin woke again but only because he felt pain in his chest, "Wake up!"a dark voice said, pippin snapped up and looked around, he didn't see frodo anywere in the room."He's not here! he making food..."Hissed the dark voice again. "What do you want? Pippin asked in a sheaky voice. "I want you..."The voice said but now it was in the soft voice that Frodo used.Pippin shiverd "Go away..."he whispered. "Go away? Who are you talking to pip?" Said a voice from the door. Pippin looked up "Frodo! i didn't see you there..."pippin said,not daring to look up at Frodo."Pippin who were you talking to?"he asked again. Pippin didn't want to tell him "...i can't...Please don't make me..."he whispered, Frodo smiled,but pity was in his eyes.Frodo came by him and layed next him "...Alright..." he said as he scooped pippin in his arms. "we'll wait for food then.."Frodo whispered.  
  
"Uncle merry, why did you stop?" Merry was looking at someone who was behide everyone "How could you Merry..."Came a soft voice. Frodo jumped, he knew that voice to well "Uncle Pippin..."he whispered. It was bad to find someone telling little kids what made you scard when you where little but telling kids that you had feelings with someone close to you was to far for pippin.Merry's eyes widened "Go home now..."he told the kids and they did but Frodo. Pippin glared down at frodo "You heard him! Go"he said but Frodo looked up at him. Frodo watched pippin slowly understand what he wanted, Pippin grunted. "Come on....I'll kill you later Merry..."he said as he truned around Frodo on his tail, Hoping to understand why Pippin had changed.  
  
Eve:Can i be anymore...whats the word for it....  
  
PippinTook:Sorry can't help you there...*Drinks some Ale*  
  
Merry:O.O Alright, Lads and Lass's or whatever you are, Eve here dose not own anything but she dose wish he had billy...  
  
PippinTook:Wait...Dosen't he do Pippin in Lord Of the Rings?  
  
Merry:*Eyes Pippin*Better run...  
  
PippinTook:Oh Crap! HELP! *Eve grabs Pippin and hugs him*  
  
Eve:i love you!  
  
PippinTook:No you love billy!  
  
Eve:Your right....thats you...  
  
PippinTook:Damit....  
  
Merry:Always look for the next chapter! heres a little Preview!  
  
Chapter 2:The River Fall  
  
Pippin sat there looking at Frodo "...You fell?" "Yes..." Pippin looked into the fire. "if it wasn't for Frodo Baggins The River Fall Would have killed me..."He said softly looking up "But he was always watching when i fell" Frodo turned his head sideways "Who?" "...Fr-" 


End file.
